


The Storm

by alifish1988



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifish1988/pseuds/alifish1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm starts up and Shepard, Kaidan and James are stuck until it passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

Shepard places her foot on the Cerberus troopers chest, then lowered her shotgun to his head and pulled the trigger. Scanning the area for another target, Shepard notices an Atlas and charges at it. After smashing into the Atlas she slams a fist down in a brilliant Nova Blast, the pulls out her shotgun and fires, shattering the canopy. With the pilot exposed Shepard fires once more finishing him off. Looking around she sees that Kaidan and James have finished off the last of the soldiers. The lab is finally clear and they can leave. 

Kaidan comes up and embraces her. "I hate it when you do that" he whispers.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing, it's how I fight" Shepard replies then moves away and puts her shotgun back in it's slot on her back.

"I know, I still don't have to like it though" Kaidan says.

"You guys do one last sweep while I call Cortez for a pick up" Shepard says then heads back to the top of the lab for better reception. "Cortez come in we are ready for extraction" she says into her comm.

"I read you Commander. Unfortunately there is a storm coming in and I can't pick you up until it passes, it should be gone by morning" Cortez replies.

"Alright, we will bunk down here tonight" Shepard replies then heads back down into the lab. 

"So Lola, Esteban on his way?" James asks. 

"No there's a storm coming in, so we are stuck here until morning" she says then starts passing out ration bars.

"I got first watch Lola you two get some rest" James says then takes a bite out of his bar.

Kaidan looks over at the Commander with a sly little grin. "I'll relieve you in a few hours" he says then goes over to Shepard and wraps his arm around her waist. She giggles and easily follows him into another room. 

Kaidan pushes Shepard against the wall and starts pulling at her armor. Giving another giggle Shepard deftly slips out of his grasp. 

"What are you doing?" Kaidan asks reaching for her only to have her move out of the way.

"I've been thinking. This isn't very fair to the lieutenant. All alone out there, while we keep each other warm in here" Shepard says.

"Invite him in, I don't care. Just get over here" Kaidan replies making another reach for her, which she dodges again. 

Shepard gets a mischievous look on her face and Kaidan instantly regrets what he said. Once Shepard gets an idea, she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. "I think I might do that" she says losing herself in the thought.

Kaidan grabs her and pulls her in for a kiss while she is busy thinking. He starts kissing her neck and nipping her ear. "If that's what you want, go get him then" Kaidan whispers. He is starting to get excited by the idea himself.

Pulling his head up to hers Shepard starts kissing him, prying his mouth open with her tongue, and exploring every inch of it. "I'll be back" she says a little breathless. "You should start taking this off" Shepard says tapping on his armor. Then she turns around and leaves the room.

James was sitting on some rubble with his rifle propped up beside him. "Hey Lola, you need something" he asks when he sees Shepard come out of the other room. 

Shepard sways towards him then runs her hand slowly along his arm. "I've realized you are all alone out here" she says. 

"It's ok Lola, I can keep myself entertained" he replies a little nervously.

Shepard moves behind him and leans close to his ear. "Or you can come to the other room with me and Kaidan, and we can help entertain you" she whispers.

James jumps up knocking over his rifle then turns to face Shepard. "Are you saying what I think you're saying Lola?" He asks.

Placing a hand on her hip, Shepard runs her eyes down his body, lingering on his crotch. "I am James, now are you going to come in or not" she says a little more forcefully, sounding like she isn't going to take no for an answer.

"Sure, but is Kaidan ok with this?" James asks eyeing the other room.

In the blink of an eye Shepard had closed the distance between them and was holding his head between her hands. "Don't worry about Kaidan" she says then pulls him close and kisses him, which he eagerly responds in kind. "Fuck your a good kisser" Shepard says breathing heavily, then grabs his hand and guides him into the next room.

In the other room Shepard finds Kaidan spreading some blankets down of the floor, he also wasn't wearing anything but his tight fitting bodysuit from under his armor. Turning around to face James, Shepard taps his armor. "Take it off" she says, then proceeds to remove her own armor. Kaidan come up behind her and starts to help.

Once they were all down to their body suits Shepard goes and lays down on the blankets motioning for Kaidan and James to join her. She turns her attention first to Kaidan, kissing him and fondling his growing bulge while he squeezed her tits with one hand and the other rubbed her ass and leg. Shepard gasps when James starts to kiss her neck and run his hands down her back. Turning her head she kisses him then turns back to Kaidan, but reaches around behind her to fondle James. 

Kaidan pushes Shepard back and starts unzipping her body suit revealing her breasts. He takes one pink nipple in his mouth while James takes the other. Moaning she arches her back causing them to suck harder. She starts grabbing at their body suits wanting them off so she can feel their hard cocks in her hands. "Take them off now" she orders.

Both Kaidan and James stand up and pull off their suits, then Kaidan bends down and pulls Shepard's suit off. They lay down on either side of her and start touching and kissing her all over. Giving little moans Shepard grabs their cocks and starts stroking them, then leans over and takes Kaidan's in her mouth twirling her tongue around it causing him to moan and give little thrusts. She then turns around and takes James's shaft in her mouth, twirling her tongue along it. "Dios, Lola how do you do that" James gasps out. 

Kaidan spreads Shepard's legs and moves between them. He spreads her pink folds apart with his hands and takes a long slow lick then starts working her clit. She shudders with pleasure and cries out. Then James starts licking and sucking on her nipples, it was to much. "Oh god don't stop" she cries out encouraging them. 

When her cries start picking up pitch Kaidan sticks a finger inside her moist entrance. Moaning Shepard reaches to James and pulls him over, then starts to kiss him shoving her tongue as far as she can and feeling his tongue play with hers. Throwing her head back she cries out, then Kaidan feels a gush of wetness as she comes hard.

Shepard sits up still quivering from the force of her orgasm. She pulls Kaidan up and starts kissing him, forcing his mouth open and drawing his tongue in. She then leans over and kisses James. "You two work well together. Now stand up it's my turn" Shepard says then 

Kaidan smiles and stands up, James quickly follows. Shepards gets down on her knees between them. Grabbing their cocks, one in each hand she starts to slowly stroke them. Taking Kaidans in her mouth, she rams it as far down her throat as she can while stilling stroking James. After a minute she does the same to James, and keeps switching between the two working them both up.

James looks up and sees Kaidan looking at him. Kaidan grabs the back of his head, pulling it to his and kisses him. James opens his mouth welcoming his tongue in. Feeling a different hand holding his cock he looks down to see Shepard has moved back to watch and Kaidan was starting to stroke him. James take Kaidan's dick in his hand and starts rubbing it in return and kisses him again. 

Shepard watches as James lays Kaidan down and starts running kisses down his body. Reaching down she starts to play with herself, she didn't expect watching the two of them would excite her like this. James takes Kaidan's cock in his mouth and starts bobbing up and down making quiet sucking sounds almost drowned out by Kaidan's moans.

Shepard crawls over and take James's dick in her hands. Moving her head down she licks the pre comes off his cock then starts working her tongue down its length to his balls. She sucks one testicle into her mouth, moving her tongue around it, then she sucks in the other. She looks down when she feels fingers touching her pussy and find Kaidan fondling her. Letting out a moan she continues to suck James and he continues sucking Kaidan. 

"Oh fuck, Kaidan I need you" Shepard breathes out, getting up on her hand and knees. "James on you knees in front of me, I still want your cock in my mouth" she orders. Kaidan positions himself behind her while James positions himself in front. Kaidan grabs her hips and thrusts in deeply with a sigh. Moaning Shepard starts deep throating James. 

"Fuck Lola that feels good" James says then grabs the back of her head and starts thrusting. 

Using one hand Shepard starts massaging James's balls. She starts moving her mouth along faster when his thrusting picked up pace and he started breathing in short gasps.

"Fuck" James cries out as he comes, spurting hot semen all over Shepard's mouth.

Swallowing Shepard looks back at Kaidan pumping away in her moaning. She starts thrusting back keeping up the rhythm. "Harder" she cries. Kaidan starts ramming himself in her harder.

"Oh god, here it comes" Kaidan yells out then comes. The force of his orgasm brought on wave after wave of pleasure for Shepard as she came. 

Rolling over Shepard lays down and both Kaidan and James lay down with her. "That was fun, we should do it again" she says with a lazy smile.

"Anytime Lola, anytime" James says with a chuckle.

Kaidan leans over and kisses Shepard's cheek. "Whatever you want, but I still would like to have you to myself once in a while" he whispers in her ear.

"Don't worry Kaidan. I may have some fun with James, but I'm still yours" Shepard whispers back.


End file.
